


110. A thousand and one crazy stunts

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [110]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	110. A thousand and one crazy stunts

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) : a thousand and one crazy stunts** _   
**players only. backdated to August, a couple days after[Ryan puts his marks on Sam.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/25347.html)**

_warning for use of sounds_

Sam's sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, watching Ryan work through his yoga routine. Naked, fingers wrapped around his cock, he's stroking off as he watches. One of these days, he'll interrupt, find out just which positions he can actually fuck Ryan in, but today is not that day. Today he has other plans.

His eyes on the horizon, Ryan breathes slowly and easily. He flows out of his final scorpion pose down to his mat, feeling the pulse of blood through his body, the movement of his breath in his lungs. Moments drip by as he focuses on the day to come, beginning to let the outside world intrude once more. He's got a ton of shit to do today -- needs to do some more research on the different responsibilities of a personal assistant, and try to shore up his own interpretation in a way that will jibe with Sam's wants. Plus he really needs to do some writing, because he's been neglecting it for a good fucking month, which makes him feel a little crazy and a whole lot paranoid. But the top item on his list is Sam: they've only got a few weeks left before they head to New York for _Man on a Ledge_ , and Ryan doesn't want to waste a moment.

Sam keeps stroking as he watches Ryan come inside, grinning at his lover as he looks up. "Morning."

"Morning." Ryan thinks it's pretty good that he stumbles only a step. "I, ah. Wow," he says, licking his lips as he takes in the gorgeous details. "I thought you were still asleep." He's learned to tune out the house when he's going through his morning poses -- one time he nearly broke his fool neck, trying to watch Sam wank in the bedroom while attempting a handstand on the deck at the same time.

"I was, for a while," Sam says with a smile, lengthening his strokes. "Until I opened my eyes and saw my gorgeous boyfriend getting all bend-y."

"Mmm-hmm." It feels as natural as breathing for Ryan to sink to his knees and crawl over to the bed. "May I, Sir?" he asks softly, looking up at his lover.

There's plans and then there's plans. And suddenly, Sam's can wait. He nods.

Smiling, Ryan rubs his cheek against his lover's thigh. Then he flicks his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, once twice and again before slowly taking him in to the root, his hands braced against the bed.

"Oh, fuck," Sam groans, shivering as the incredible heat of Ryan's mouth contrasts with the cool winds blowing through their bedroom. "Good boy," he murmurs, burying one hand in Ryan's hair and leaning back on the other.

Sighing softly around his mouthful, Ryan swallows Sam again and again, bobbing his head. His tongue slides over velvet steel flesh, teasing out response.

This early in the day, and after watching Ryan outside, it doesn't take much to put Sam there. Perched right on the fucking edge, his balls drawn up tight, stomach muscles rippling as his cock throbs and pulses and threatens to explode any second. "Yeah, fuck, that's it," he groans, the sound rough and deep, pulled from low in his chest.

 _Fuck._ Ryan rubs his own aching prick against the edge of the bed, desperate for friction. And he sucks harder, moaning with need as Sam's cock stabs into his throat.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna come," Sam groans, thrusting in even harder and spilling hotly down Ryan's throat a moment later.

Gagging slightly, Ryan swallows as much as he can, then licks up the rest. He nips at the head of Sam's cock, grinding his teeth in for just an instant before forcing himself away. Climbing onto the bed, he wraps his arms around his lover and shamelessly rubs his erection against Sam's thigh.

"I should've known I couldn't resist you," Sam murmurs, clearly amused as he kisses Ryan.

"Mmmm, don't resist," Ryan agrees with a grin. He rolls to lie between Sam's thighs and full-on grinds against him, so fucking close to coming in his shorts and damn near delirious with it.

Sam grins. "I don't know about letting you come," he says. "I have plans and you might not be as willing if I don't make you hold out," he teases.

Ryan lifts his head like a dog catching a scent. "Plans?"

Sam nods. "Plans. Plans that involve you taking a piss and getting your ass into the playroom," he says, eyes sparkling.

His eyes widen and Ryan nods once. Then he scoots off of Sam and into the bathroom. He quickly washes up, mindful of the sweat lingering on his skin. Soon he's digging out the key and unlocking the playroom, stepping inside with a shiver of anticipation.

Sam follows shortly, having thrown on a pair of board shorts and thoroughly washed his hands in the guest bathroom. "Get naked," he orders. "And I want you on the bed, on your back, but you can prop your head up with a pillow or two if you want to watch," he says, pulling a small tray he'd prepared earlier from the cabinet.

"Okay." Ryan's agreement is absent, his attention totally focused on that tray. _Sounds!_ his mind shouts excitedly, and blood pulses in his cock. But his eyes widen even further when he spies -- "Holy fuck." One of the sounds is fucking _ribbed_. Ryan's hands might tremble just a little as he strips out of his workout clothes. And he props up three pillows before lying back.

Sam grins, tearing open a wipe the moment Ryan's in place. "You like the look of that one, do you?"

"Um." Ryan glances up at Sam before returning his gaze to the tray. "Not sure," he admits. Then he smiles, that reckless crooked grin that's preceded a thousand crazy stunts in his lifetime. "I'll let you know."

Fuck, that smile. It makes Sam's chest tighten, his heart swell. "We'll work up to it," he assures his lover, quickly but carefully cleaning Ryan's cock.

"Okay." Was Ryan hard before? It was nothing to how he feels now. He tries to keep still, but even so he can't help the slight hitch of his hips, pushing into Sam's touch.

Sam fills the syringe with lube and, holding Ryan's cock between his fingers, gently pushes the tip into the slit and the lube into that hole. He knows Ryan doesn't like the medical aspects so he doesn't linger or draw it out. Just slicks the first sound with another layer of lube and grins at his lover. "Ready?"

God, that feels so freakin' weird, cold and wet and _wrong_. Ryan takes a deep breath, then nods. "Yeah," he whispers, eyes on his Sir. "Ready."

Placing the end of the sound against Ryan's cock, Sam gently pushes the tip inside and then lets it slide slowly downward, keeping a hold on the end.

"Oh god." Ryan drops his head back against the pillow. Pressure where there should be none, a fullness he's not accustomed to... He bites his bottom lip and focuses on the slick-slide feeling.

Sam groans, watching the sound slip deeper. Watching it be swallowed up by Ryan's cock, the end curving to stroke right over his prostate from inside.

It's so fucking weird. And so... god so good. Ryan flushes hot, arousal flowing faster through him now than it did the first time, since he knows what to expect. "Thank you, Sir," he whispers.

It looks incredible, that small hole stretching to take the metal. The very wrongness of it spiking Sam's arousal so fucking hard his cock's already filling again. He removes the first sound and slicks up the second, choosing two sizes up. "This is gonna stretch a bit more," he warns, before working the tip into Ryan's cock.

"Okay." Ryan barely has time to get the word out before it starts again, sharper this time. He can't resist bracing on his elbows so he can watch, but the sight makes him whimper. "God, Sam," he whispers, beginning to breathe hard.

"I know," Sam murmurs, nodding. "This is so fucking hot." He releases the sound and they both watch as it slides the rest of the way in. "Can you feel it inside?"

Ryan whimpers softly, then nods. He's rocking his hips slightly, so fucking tied up in excitement and fear and _Sam_.

"Let's move up one more and then we'll try the ribbed one," Sam says, lifting and gently dropping the one he's already got inside Ryan a few more times.

Another shaky nod, then Ryan manages to gasp, "Okay." He jerks when Sam slides the sound back out, pulling a drop of precome with it. He's so fucking sensitive now, and his balls are starting to draw up tight already.

Another two sizes up and Sam knows his sadism is coming _hugely_ into play here. He lubes the sound, making sure Ryan gets a good long moment of anticipation before fitting the metal head to that still gaping but tiny slit and pushing it in, his own cock throbbing violently against the front of his shorts.

Ryan cries out, and he can't fucking watch anymore. He leans back against the pillows, his fists clenching uselessly at his sides. He rocks faster, trying to get Sam to fuck the damn thing into him.

"Don't you dare come yet, boy," Sam says, lifting and dropping the sound again, making sure it rubs over Ryan's prostate on every drop. "Not until I've got the ribbed one inside you. You take that one and you've earned the right to come."

"Yes, Sir." It's a bare whisper. "Please," Ryan begs, every pulse of lust flashing through him like a shockwave. "Please!"

"Please what?" Sam asks, fucking the metal into Ryan's cock. "I want you to be specific."

 _Oh. God._ "Please," Ryan begs again, and licks his lips. "Please give me the ribbed one, Sir. Please fuck me with it. Please fuck me!"

The charge that goes through Sam at that is almost enough to make him come right there, right then. He pulls out the smooth sound and lubes up the ribbed one, the difference in size making his cock jerk again. Christ. He groans softly as the metal stretches that most tender of flesh, forces it open, gaping, the edges already raw and a little red.

Ryan arches against the bed with a keening cry. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," he babbles, nearly mindless. The sound is brutal, and he's certain he can feel every fucking steel thread. "Please," he gasps, reaching out for Sam but afraid to move too much. "Please, Sir, need your cock!"

Sam nods. "You hold onto this then," he tells Ryan, handing the sound over to him. "I want you to do like the last time. Fuck your cock with it," he orders, standing to get rid of his shorts.

Desperately close to the edge, Ryan obeys, whimpering softly when he's just a little too rough. God, he doesn't want to come without Sam inside him, and Sam can't get inside him soon enough... "Sir!"

"I'm getting there," Sam says, back on the bed, his knees shoved under Ryan's thighs and his cock fed into his lover's eager hole, his hands braced on the headboard above him.

Ryan shouts, trying to force himself still when his instinct is just to buck madly, get Sam in him faster, harder. He fucks the ribbed sound into his prick, jerking with a shock of pain but too damn delirious to do anything about it. In mere seconds he explodes, blind and deaf and fucking owned by his lover's cock.

"Oh, god, fuck," Sam moans, managing not to come. "Take it out," he orders when he's sure Ryan can, his lover's ankles placed over his shoulders, almost bending him in half as he fucks into him harder and harder, driving towards his own release.

Ryan digs his fingers into the bedclothes, simply trying to hang on. He couldn't ask for more than this. Needs Sam pounding into him right now like he needs air.

Hips pistoning his cock into Ryan's hole, Sam thrusts still harder and faster until the very last shred of control gives way and he plunges over the edge, emptying himself in hot heavy spurts that seem to go on forever.

Moaning, Ryan arches against the bed and clutches at his lover. He's still dazed, still dizzy, and grounds himself once more by holding on tight, breathing in the scent of Sam's skin.

Easing Ryan's legs down from his shoulders, Sam settles between his lover's thighs, still buried deep, and kisses him, softly, licking and gently biting at his mouth.

Time seems to slow, moments oozing by like molasses. Ryan caresses Sam's shoulders, his back, lazy affectionate touches. He's sinking into the bed. He might never get up.

Finally softening enough that he slips out, Sam shifts to one side, keeping his arms around Ryan. "We should probably see about getting some breakfast," he murmurs, but he can't seem to actually bring himself to move.

"Think so?" Ryan can't even tell whether he's hungry or not. Not yet. He smiles at his lover, reaching out to trace a fingertip along Sam's cheekbone. "You sure you don't want to just lie here for a few days?"

Sam gives a soft laugh and turns his head to kiss Ryan's finger. "Mm. That sounds pretty tempting too." A slow smile curving his lips as he adds, "It'd have to be just today and tomorrow though."

"Why?" Ryan asks, lightly drawing his finger around the outline of Sam's mouth. "What's after that?"

"On Friday, we see Dan again," Sam murmurs, watching for Ryan's reaction.

"Dan..." Ryan's focus is on the slide of his fingers over Sam's smooth throat. But then his brain catches up with the conversation, and his eyes snap up to meet Sam's gaze. "Dan? We're... we're going to...?" Ryan got a little too rough with the ribbed sound, and he's pretty sure it will be uncomfortable pissing for the next day. The thought of which doesn't dampen his excitement at all, even though perhaps it should. "You're ready to pierce me again?"

Sam nods. "Nice thick P.A. like we talked about."

Ryan inhales deeply, trying to steady suddenly racing nerves. "Okay," he says softly, and maybe he's clinging to Sam just a bit more now than he was a few seconds ago. "We have an appointment already?"

"Yeah, 10 a.m. on Friday," Sam says, kissing Ryan. "And then next time we'll go for one of the tattoos."

Biting his lip, Ryan nods. God, yes. It's so much to take in, and it's fucking overwhelming. But he's so happy it feels like tears are welling up at the backs of his eyes. "Okay," he says, meaningless agreement in one of the most significant moments of his life. He kisses Sam softly, lingering over his lips. "Love you."

Sam smiles. "Love you too."  



End file.
